


When You Fall From Grace, Fall Into My Arms

by SotheBalanceShifts



Series: Tales of Love and Murder (Olivarry) [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Al Sah-Him!Oliver, Assassin AU, Broken!Barry?, It's been so long I forgot how to tag, League of Assassins AU, M/M, Minor Character Death, Olivarry Week 2017, Psychological Trauma, Tumblr: olivarryweek, alternate universe-assassins, but it's not really mentioned a lot, day one: dark au, explicit description of a death, married!Olivarry, mild gore?, sorry - Freeform, um- the death is a little gorey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SotheBalanceShifts/pseuds/SotheBalanceShifts
Summary: Ra's chooses a different target to persuade Oliver Queen- his husband, Barry Allen. The after effect of him killing the speedster is not one he could have predicted though. Oliver- no, Al Sah-Him- watches as Barry changes before his eyes.





	When You Fall From Grace, Fall Into My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> WOW! It's been a bit long since I wrote an Olivarry story huh? Well, anyway, enjoy!
> 
> ~Dani

If anyone had told Barry that he would be sitting on his husband’s lap, kissing him feveriously as they were both drenched blood from the person they had just killed, Barry would have laughed, commented on their weird kink, and then laughed again. Oliver- no, Al Sah-Him- brought out the best in him, even though it might not be a good thing for everyone else. You see, Barry would be diagnosed as crazy by other people, but Al Sah-Him had never judged him.

Oliver Queen was dead- he had died a long time ago when Ra’s Al Ghul had killed his husband and left Barry to bleed out on the very rug that Barry’s father had gifted them before he was killed by Zoom. To say that Oliver had been furious would be like saying that Brazil lost by a goal difference to Germany in the 2014 World Cup. Ra’s had expected that Oliver would take the deal he gave and join the league, leaving his husband behind- what he hadn’t expected, however, was that Oliver Queen had killed him the moment he joined the league. Slow and painful, just like Barry had died. 

As soon as Ra’s was dead, Oliver brought Barry back using the Lazarus Pit. God, Barry had shouted, screamed and cursed at Oliver when he had seen that Oliver had fallen to his dark side. Oliver, to his credit, gave Barry one of the nicest rooms in the league and treated him less brutally than the rest of the members. 

“Why did you bring me back, Oliver,” Barry asked one day, sobbing over the body of a dead assassin he had killed to keep his bloodthirstiness at bay. Oliver- Al Sah-Him. He was Al Sah-Him now and Barry couldn’t change that. Al Sah-Him just stared at Barry with an unimpressed expression, eyes cold and uncaring. Barry would give anything to have his Oliver back, to make sure Al Sah-Him stayed dead. He wanted his husband back, he wanted his family back. His family- God where was Iris? What was she thinking of him? Was Joe okay? Did Cisco blame himself? Was Caitlin pacing? 

“Oliver-” He had started before a growl sounded through the room, signaling that Oliver was not happy. Surging forward, the assassin grabbed Barry’s chin 

“Oliver Queen is dead and I have been patient enough with you; either accept what had happened or you can think about it in the cells,” Al Sah-Him spoke with a flat tone, not showing any emotion as he let go of Barry’s chin and stalked out of the room. 

Barry looked down at the body next to him before the contents of his breakfast make themselves acquainted with the floor in the form of vomit. 

What really brought Barry over the edge- what really made what little sanity he had left, was when he found out that a new villain, a monster named Savitar, had killed his team. 

Al Sah-Him, after being annoyed by Barry’s pestering, finally allowed him to at least tell his team that he was still alive- but Al Sah-Him would accompany him to wherever he went. Barry should have felt the warning bells as soon as he walked in, but he didn’t notice the blood drops on the floor until Al Sah-Him grabbed his arm (in a surprisingly gentle grip, but what did Barry know at this point? His husband was lost in his darkness, and Barry did not know the man was anymore.) and stopped Barry.

“Wait,” Al Sah-Him gruff voice said, trying to warn Barry, but Barry, who was not used to this side of Oliver yet, violently yanked his arm from the relatively non existent grip and walked forward, nervous about finally seeing his team again. 

Barry was sorely disappointed when he walked into the main room to find no one there. Frowning, he turned towards the medical area and screamed, causing Al Sah-Him to rush forward with an arrow knocked in record time. 

Barry began shaking as he looked a dead Cisco in his blank eyes, scared to look for the rest of his team. Cisco, poor Cisco, was strung up on a coat hanger, someone had cut him open, leaving the floor a bloody mess. His hand was bent backwards, his kneecap had been ripped out of its socket, and his leg had to be broken in at least three places. 

Looking away, Barry vomited on the floor, his puke mixing with the dried blood. Al Sah-Him glanced down at Barry for a few seconds before crouching down and gently rubbing Barry’s back. Once Barry finished emptying his lunch onto the floor, he turned into Al Sah-Him’s chest and began to sob hysterically.  
“Ollie, he’s gone,” Barry had mumbled through his tears. Al Sah-Him- Oliver- looked down at the sobbing mess that was his husband and helped him stand and, deep inside, he knew that Barry would never be the same again.

When Al Sah-Him walked into his room that after killing a man two years after Barry’s team was killed, he found Barry on his bed, covered in blood, with the only thing keeping his body modest was one of Al Sah-Him’s cloaks. Barry looked up when Al Sah-Him made it known that he was indeed in the room. He cocked his head to the side and smiled a broken, borderline psychotic smile. 

Barry flashed back to earlier, when he was dealing with a creep that landed in his metaphorical web. The man was tied to a chair and had just awoken when Barry walked in with a bag of tools and a smile.

“Look who’s up already!” Barry giggled and pulled out a small silver knife. “I thought I was gonna have to wake you up the hard way silly!”

The man tried to scream, but it dawned on him that he was gagged. Blue eyes widened at the sight of Barry licking the tip of the knife before coming over and giggling in the person’s face. Barry had his fun with him before killing him and hiding the body. When Oliver had arrived, he had not yet showered and figured he should make the best of his bloody hands.

Crawling forward towards the assassin once Al Sah-Him had discarded most of his clothing, Barry sat himself in Oliver’s- Al Sah-Him’s- lap, placing his bloody hands onto the broad shoulders of who used to be Oliver Queen. Biting his lip, Barry made eye contact before speaking.

“I glad you’re back so early” He giggled out, putting his head on Al Sah-Him’s shoulder. Al Sah-Him gave a smirk and shifted so that he had Barry on the bed before settling between two spread legs. His skin stained with a dead man's blood, Al Sah-Him could never feel more proud of his husband- and showed his pride by making sure Barry was sore in the morning. 


End file.
